


reed with the weed and also tyrus - one shot

by incelshuichi



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, cyrus is there in spirit, pretty much me filling the reed shaped hole in my heart, reed the stoner, takes place a little after the lookback, tj and reed are bros 4 life shjsjs, tj is whipped tm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incelshuichi/pseuds/incelshuichi
Summary: the day when reed first finds out about cyrus and tj's friendship.





	reed with the weed and also tyrus - one shot

**Author's Note:**

> hey! fatima here hehehe  
> i was originally going to put up a really big fic up first but i was in the mood to write so here we are!
> 
> after 3x06 i fell in love with reed, and im really sad i never get to see him again so here i am, writing about him.

tj’s phone lit up with a new notification. 

‘underdog: sent an image’

though he was supposed to be watching his closest friend, reed, score an (in reeds words, not his) epic victory royale, he couldn’t help but pick up the phone and see what cyrus had texted him. he opened his phone to see a picture of cyrus in front of a painting of what looked like a big muffin. 

his phone rang again with a different text from him. 

‘underdog: its our thing :0!!’

tj chuckled to himself. summer break was pretty boring and tedious, especially with cyrus out travelling, but his cute little texts and their nightly phone calls made the day worth bearing. tj quickly texted back. 

‘tyronious: ajakskksks thats epic!! ♥︎’

“damnit!” reed groaned, throwing his controller in frustration. the screen flashed the words ‘YOU DIED’. he turned to his left to see tj staring at his phone with the stupidest smile on his face. a smirk covered reeds face before snatching the phone from tj’s hands. 

“what the fuck reed?!” tj shot up, grabbing for his device back. reed stood up onto the couch they were on before scrolling through his texts. 

“who’s this?” reed asked in a rather condescending voice. 

“a…friend.” tj grumbled. 

“oh, a friend?” reed laughed, before showing tj the screen. he’d landed on a conversation that happened not too long ago, which boiled down to the two of them sending hearts to each other. “why wouldn’t you do that with me?” he said in a mock sadness. 

“because you’re a crackhead.” tj rolled his eyes. “can i get my phone back now?”

“you say crackhead, i say enthusiastic about weed, call it what you want.” he shrugged before scrolling more through tj and cyrus’s text history. 

“oooooh, he’s cute!” reed slapped tj playfully, showing him another one of cyrus’s random selfies that he liked to send. “mind if i steal him away from you?”

“he’s not my boyfriend!” tj crossed his arms and frowned. 

“i never said that,” reed laughed, which caused tj to groan in frustration. “buuut, now that you mention it…” 

“please don’t-”

“tj has a boyfriend!” he shouted at the top of his lungs, which pretty much echoed throughout the vast and empty house. 

“shut up!!” tj yelled.

reed pulled out his own phone, pretending to call their other friend. “hey lester, guess what, tj has a boyfriend!” he said in a really over-exaggerated voice. 

“i swear to fucking god, you’re so high right now.” tj got up from the couch to go to the kitchen. 

“actually, my real stoner hours are between 5 to 8 pm.” reed said matter-of-factly, following him to the kitchen.

“do you ever stop talking?” tj grumbled. 

reed shrugged, pulling out a root beer from the fridge and opened it. “so what’s up with you and ‘underdog’?”

“his name is cyrus…” tj got lemonade out from the fridge and opened it. “he’s just a friend y’know.”

“why so defensive? look, i know you’re gay, you know i’m gay, we’re all gay here, what’s so bad?” 

“there’s nothing bad…it’s just, i don’t like it when you do that.” 

“pussy.” reed snorted quietly.

“shut the fuck up.” tj groaned, shoving him lightly. 

“so, cyrus…what’s he like?”

“well, he’s friendly, funny, he’s really dorky,” tj started.

“and he’s really cute.” reed interrupted. 

“stop.” tj laughed. 

“what? scared i’ll steal him away?” 

“pff, as if.” 

“aww, don’t worry teej, i could never take him away from you like that.” reed laughed some more. 

“you sure you aren’t stoned right now?” tj asked.

“you’re acting like you haven’t seen me stoned.”

the two laughed for a bit when tj’s phone went off. another text from cyrus. tj and reed stared at each other for 3 seconds before they raced towards the device, trying to be the first one to see the text.

“ha!” tj shouted, picking up his phone and reading the text. 

‘underdog: are you free to call tonight?? just wondering hehe…’

tj made an audible sigh. he thought it was too cute how cyrus always asked if tj was free to call, even if the answer was always yes. 

‘tyronious: when am i not?? idiot LOL.’

“you’re blushing.” reed whispered into tj’s ear. 

tj jumped back out of fear and out of embarrassment. “no i wasn’t!” he yelled.

“denying it won’t make it untrue.” reed grinned. “admit it, you like him.” 

“i won’t admit anything.” tj grumbled, though he knew it was true. 

“say what you will. i’m going to my room.” reed announced. 

“to get high i presume.” he snorted.

“when do i do anything else?” he laughed. “you coming?” 

tj shrugged. 

“why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> update (6/18/19) god i hate dis HEJSJS anywayz hope u enjoyed :')))


End file.
